disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hail Doofania!
"Hail Doofania!" is the second segment of the twenty-sixth episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Candace and Vanessa accidentally get their clothes switched at the dry cleaners. Dr. Doofenshmirtz builds his own evil empire on an inner tube and Vanessa tries to bust him. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb create a Rainbow-inator to show Isabella her first rainbow. Plot At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, the evil Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz reads in the newspaper that his brother Roger Doofenshmirtz has been elected mayor of Danville. Upset at the prospect of having his honest, reputable, law-abiding brother as mayor, he tells Norm he knows what they're going to do today. Meanwhile, at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas and Ferb are eating Fruity Rainbow Flakes cereal. Isabella comes in and asks what they're eating. She takes a look at the box and holds it up and tells the boys she's never actually seen "one of these" in real life. Phineas knows what he and Ferb are going to do today. Linda walks in carrying Perry. He is missing patches of fur and has a pet cone around his head to prevent him from licking his wounds like dogs and other animals normally would. Phineas asks why Perry is wearing a satellite dish, but Linda explains that it's a protective collar and he has to wear it for the rest of the day because he's scratched himself up so badly. While Linda wonders how that could've happened, Perry remembers a fight he had with Doofenshmirtz on a rooftop. The evil doctor was attacking him with an umbrella. Perry loses his balance and lands in a Sandpaper Factory. Phineas thinks the collar is a bold fashion statement. Speaking of bold fashion statements, Candace is making one of her own: the dry cleaners mixed up her clothes with some all black ones from "some goth chick". Screaming, she calls her mom in and complains that she looks all "outsidery." Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Vanessa is on her cell phone to her friend Lacie complaining about getting her clothes mixed up, too. Sure enough, she's wearing Candace's red and white outfit which she thinks makes her look like "a walking candy cane". All of a sudden she hears power tools in the next room and goes to investigate. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is sitting on a girder using a drill. Norm comes over to ask what he's doing and Doofenshmirtz explains that he's building his own evil empire. Vanessa bursts in and demands to know what's going on. After noticing what she's wearing he reveals his plan to her. They are going to be moving to a golden country on the sea, created by him and assisted by Norm. He shows her the model he built, explaining that he will be the ruler of his own evil empire, where there will be no brothers trying to make him look bad. She has a revelation: She will finally have proof that her dad has evil schemes. Heinz hoped that it would be a special father-daughter bonding experience. Instead, Vanessa goes back into her room to call her mom, Charlene, but she doesn't want to hear about it since she's in the middle of getting a massage as part of her "me day." She'll pick Vanessa up when she's done at the spa. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb have finished their creation, but wonder where Perry went. Turns out Perry is having a hard time getting down into his lair with the cone on his head, which is too wide for the secret passage. Major Monogram is already on the communications device and wonders where he might be. He even checks with Carl to find out if Agent P knows that there's a call scheduled. Carl informs him that it's on his calendar. In the backyard, Isabella comes over to see what Phineas and Ferb are up to. They remind her that she said she had never seen a rainbow before, so they built a Rainbow-inator made with real crystals and supercharged by Fruity Rainbow Flakes. Soon there will be a giant rainbow sprawling across the entire Tri-State Area! Several times during this explanation, Isabella tries to tell Phineas he is wrong about something, but he's not listening to her very well. Linda and Candace have gone to Seeds, Weeds and Wackers to return a novelty jackalope lawnmower that her husband had purchased. Linda makes Candace hold the door for her even though the teenager doesn't want to be seen in the goth clothes she's wearing. Just as she fears, Candace gets spotted by her rival Mindy who takes her picture with her cell phone and sends it off to all the kids in school. Within seconds of the picture being sent, Stacy calls her and asks why Candace didn't tell her she was goth now. Down at the docks, Norm and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are launching their creation, but the scientist has a moment of melancholy when he realizes his nemesis hasn't shown up to try and stop him. Vanessa, on the other hand, is still trying to get her mom to come to the harbor to see what her father is up to. Charlene, whose face is covered in a mud wrap that keeps her lips from moving, promises to meet Vanessa at "FEH". Confused, Vanessa hangs up her phone and a giant inner tube floats up behind her. A massive sheet comes off the top, revealing the life-size version of her father's model. It is labeled "Doofania" on a huge banner. Doofenshmirtz asks his daughter what she thinks of it. Moments later at another stop, as Candace adds a coin to meter where her mother's car is parked, Jeremy shows up and is a bit shocked by her clothes. She stammers out some sort of an explanation, then asks if he likes them. Back at docks, Doofenshmirtz sings the Doofania national anthem while Norm provides the music. Just then, Charlene arrives at FEH, as promised. Turns out FEH is the Freight Emergency Harbor. Vanessa drags her mother over to where Doofania is floating in the harbor. Over on Maple Street, Phineas and Ferb are about to fire up their Rainbow-inator. Phineas mentions Perry again, who still can't get into the entrance to his lair because of the cone around his neck. Ferb fires up the contraption and Isabella pours in some Fruity Rainbow Flakes cereal. The device launches its rainbow across the sky and distracts some fishermen in the harbor. One of the fishermen casts his line and get his hook stuck in Doofania's inner tube. Reeling it in causes a hole to break open and deflate the inner tube, sinking Doofania into the harbor just as Charlene and Vanessa arrive to bust Heinz. The only evidence left is the small felt plush model of Doofania that Doofenshmirtz made. Charlene finds it absolutely adorable and takes it home with her. She also drags Vanessa home to get her out of the sun. Doofenshmirtz is very upset and takes it out on Norm. When he asks who wants to play lawn darts, the evil scientist says he would rather play hide and seek because he doesn't want to see Norm. In the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Perry is still trying to get through the door and into his lair. He hits his cone so hard, he bounces off the side of the house, through the backyard and into the Rainbow-inator. This launches a self-destruct sequence and it vanishes with a puff of smoke. Perry falls on his back, then a butterfly enters his cone. Perry sneezes, then Phineas blesses Perry in a Doofenshmirtz-esque manner. Moments later in Perry's lair, Major Monogram is still on an open channel. He is singing "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" and is upset when Carl tries to join in. Phineas asks Isabella what she thought of her first rainbow. She admits to him that while it was a nice rainbow it wasn't the first one she'd ever seen. What she meant at breakfast was that she had never seen a unicorn, not a rainbow. Phineas knows what they're doing tomorrow. Perry chatters at him, and Phineas realizes it's the end of the day and he can take the collar off. Perry quickly jumps up, puts on his secret agent hat and heads down to his lair. He gets his assignment and heads off to the harbor. Norm and Doofenshmirtz are playing hide and seek. Norm isn't very good at it. Perry bursts in and lands in front of Doofenshmirtz. The evil doctor is not surprised and tells Norm, "Look who decided to show up." Downtown at the Dry Cleaners, Linda and Candace are inside trying to fix their mix-up. Vanessa walks in. Candace and Vanessa slowly turn to each other, realize what had happened, point and say, "Hey!" Songs *Hail Doofania! Goofs * When the second attempt of Perry entrance to his lair is featured, the background is all blurred. * When Perry hits the Self-Destruct Button, his fedora is gone despite him being too shaken up to take it off. * When Doofania was about to sink, the platform on Doofania was seen underwater on the first clip then the second one, it shows the platform on the water's surface. * When Doofania was sinking in front, the plush model wasn't there. But when Vanessa dragged her mom to see Doofania, the plush model appeared. * When Perry hits the self-destruct button, the picture of a rainbow was there before he hit the button, but after he hit it, the rainbow was gone. * When Charlene was on the phone to Vanessa, she had cucumbers on her glasses instead of her eyes, which is incorrect, as the whole point of the cucumber treatment is meant to go on your eyes. * When Phineas removes Perry's collar, his foot becomes orange. *When Doofania sank into the water Norm's circuits should've been fried. Trivia * This is the first episode to open at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. *This episode is a reversal of the normal scheme of things, in that Doofenshmirtz takes on Phineas and Ferb's roles as he decides what he is going to do today. Furthermore, Phineas and Ferb build, but are not shown building, an '-inator' (complete with self-destruct button, which Perry hits) and plan to use it over the 'whole Tri-State Area!'. Gallery